commoonityfandomcom-20200215-history
Mongul
Mongul is the tyrannical ruler of the Warworld, an artificial satellite that travels the galaxy, picking up slaves for gladiatorial combat, hell bent on conquest. History Origins Mongul was born as the descendant of a long line of planetary rulers. Since a young age, he strongly believed that the strong had natural subjection of the weak, and thus wasn't willing to share anything with anyone, not even his own kin. After killing his younger brother, his parents spend years trying to induce discipline upon him, eventually igniting a war between the family that ended up ravaging their home planet, with Mongul as the family's sole survivor. Mongul then extended the empire to the stars by creating the Warworld, conquering numerous planets and ruling with an iron fist, coming into conflict with the Intergalactic Lantern Corps numerous times. At some point Mongul conceived a son with an unknown female, a son that apparently wasn't too interested in his father's affairs Powers and Abilities Powers Alien Physiology: Mongul belongs to an unknown race of alien conquerors that remained at their natural planet's stronghold for generations. * Superhuman Strength: Mongul is strong enough to effortlessly dismember bodies, fight against the likes of Superman, survive against Doomsday itself, and defeat a New God. According to Superman, Mongul's strikes "felt like Darkseid's" * Invulnerability: Mongul could endure the hits of Superman and Wonder Woman as well as making planetary reentry with no signs of harm.However, great amounts of power are capable of seriously wounding him. * Superhuman Stamina * Heat Vision: Mongul's eyes can release concentrated beams of fire.[ * Flight: Performs impressive self-propelled aviation * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Decelerated Aging Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Mongul was trained since a very young age in personal combat. * Genius Level Intellect: Mongul designed and conceived his own species of parasite plants, known as the Black Mercy and the Golden Fury. * Leadership: Mongul rules Warworld through absolute strength, everyone under his command lives and dies by his decree. * Intimidation Paraphernalia Equipment * Black Mercy: The Ater Clementia is a rare type of orchid originally used to bring peace to the sick and dying, but through genetic manipulation, Mongul developed it into a parasitic plant that creates a bizarre symbiotic relationship with a sentient host, imprisoning the victim both physically and psychologically, into a dream sequence of either surreal bliss or abject horror. * Golden Fury: A variation of Mongul's modified blooms, this specific flower releases a contagious bright glowing pollen that engulfs the victim in an overwhelming state of constant rage. Capable of affecting even Kryptonians. * Rifle: A weapon that fires beams of energy that can easily pierce human flesh, and destroy metal. * Chest Cannon: As with all of his incarnations Mongul has a chest mounted energy cannon. Transportation * Warworld: is a mobile weaponized satellite-planetoid. Bigger and sturdier than a dwarf star and equipped with weapons able to obliterate planets easily, it is Mongul's primary mode of transportation. Warworld is filled with denizens from other worlds, including Daxamites, Kryptonians e.t.c. Category:Characters Category:DC Category:Sad